


Detective Shen at your service.

by MyNameIsEddie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsEddie/pseuds/MyNameIsEddie
Summary: If you ever need someone to investigate a crime, Shen is the man you ring. Winner of three "Investigator of the Year" awards, Doctor Shen is the greatest fear of the worst criminals of Ionia.Yet, there is a great crime waiting for him. Something different from anything he had ever seen.





	Detective Shen at your service.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monique Silva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monique+Silva).



Letter from: Doctor Shen

To: My dearest reader

 

Kinkou, January 3rd, 2015

                It is my pleasure to write you this letter, my precious reader. It seems like the skies have offered me a chance to have a conversation with you. Along with this letter, I send you my journal, the best book around. Just by the first page, you will be sent into my world, my investigations. You may read everything I got through, each and every crime. Also, I made sure it was not a hard thing to read, so everything is described in a great narrative way, through the eyes of Junior, my special friend. My hope is that you like the way I solve crimes and think about joining me in the next ones, shall you?

                Best of luck at your life, my dearest boy.

“Everything is a crime, you just need to see it the right way.”

 


End file.
